Ghost of a Chance
Raynor's Raiders |side2=Tosh's Goons |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Nova Terra |commanders2=Gabriel Tosh |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Ghost of a Chance is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is considered to be part of an alternate storyline.(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty bonus dvd (in English). History Background Despite working previously with the spectre Gabriel Tosh, Jim Raynor was convinced by Nova, a Terran Dominion ghost, that Tosh and his spectres were too dangerous and had to be stopped. Nova offered Raynor's Raiders the technology to train ghosts of their own if they assist her in raiding and destroying Tosh's facility where he was making spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Ghost in the Machine Nova explained there were three key parts of the facility to hit - the jorium stockpile, where special psionic-attuned crystals were being processed, the terrazine tanks which were filled with the augmentative gas, and finally the psi indoctrinator. There were several spectres already present on the platform, which Tosh used to call down nukes in an attempt to halt the attack. With Raynor's assistance Nova infiltrated the facility and destroyed the three machines Tosh was using, occasionally hacking his computers to take control of nuclear silos to assist them. Nova thumb|300px|left|Nova assassinates Tosh. Tosh survived the attack and contacted Raynor. The spectre was very displeased with the betrayal and tried to harm the rebel leader with a voodoo doll; however, the doll was attuned to Tychus Findlay instead. While they were talking, Nova sneaked up behind Tosh and stabbed him in the back of the head with a combat knife.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. With Tosh dead and his spectre program destroyed, the Raiders received materials needed to train ghosts from Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Tosh's voodoo doll was attached to a voodoo totem and hung in the Hyperion s cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Aftermath Doctor Ariel Hanson said that she did not like Nova, and wondered "who knew how many people she had killed".Conversation with Ariel Hanson after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Ghost of a Chance".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Achievements Conversations After Mission Cinematic - Nova Hyperion - 01:53 shipboard time Computer alerts incoming transmission Matt Horner: Transmission coming in. Jim Raynor: Oh. It's Tosh. Didn't take long for him to gloat. Patch him through. Gabriel Tosh appears on screen. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna pay for that, man. Gabriel Tosh shows Raynor a voodoo doll. Jim Raynor: Is that supposed to be me? Gabriel Tosh opens his balisong. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna regret crossing me. Gabriel Tosh puts his balisong into the doll's back. Jim Raynor remains unaffected. Instead, Tychus Findlay is affected into the cantina, being interrupted from drinking and feeling a pain into his back. Gabriel Tosh doesn't understand why his voodoo power didn't worked. Jim Raynor: You're a scumbag, Tosh. I spent my whole life fighting men like you. Gabriel Tosh throws the doll. Tychus Findlay is threw along the cantina. Gabriel Tosh: Huh. You and me, we're both the same. We both do anything to get the job done. Jim Raynor: No. You don't get it at all. And now, you'll never will. Gabriel Tosh: What you're gonna do, man? I'm six light years away. Jim Raynor: Not me. Gabriel Tosh is stabbed. His face is covered by blood. Nova throws him from his chair. Jim Raynor: Huh. Cold and efficient. Reminds me from someone I used to know. Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions